Alexander
"With a smile on my face, I took you down from your grace , With a punch in your face" - Alexander sitting over a noble who had beaten a farmers girl with a cane. History Being born in a small farm hamlet in the far north Alexander was the last son of his father Heradrim son of Rogvald. Alexander had a rough relationship with his father. In Alexanders youth he was never shown any extra kindness for being the youngest. He where tasked with the same work as his 5 and 6 years older brothers Turvald and Harald. The working years of his youth where unkind but later when growing older and his brothers starting to get ready to go out and make their mark in the world as "The two brothers and sons of Heradrim the hero". Alexander never really did have a big plan to go out into the world but as his brothers left and his father growing older and weaker he needed to step up to the table and help out more at the farm. While doing so he gained his fathers admiration and his mothers to as they could reignite their love and passion while Alexander worked the farm and later took to woodcarving to earn coin so that they could shrink and sell some land and only keep what they needed to get by on themselfs. Growing closer with his father and mother he started to learn the storys about his father and his ancestors and why so many of them including his father ventured out into the world. Alexander grew fond of his family and dead ancestors and swore to not make sure no shame where to be given to them. Then the sad day came as his brothers came back. The brothers came back on the corpse cart from the frontlines and where killed by frost trolls and his mother took it so hard that she lost will to live and only a month later she passed on from this world. Doing so his father sold the farm and took to the road with Alexander teaching him more and more about their ancestors and why his father had the title of hero. While doing this Alexander followed his fathers example and ofter saved anyone who could't procect themself even if it meant getting whipped by the law or being imprisoned, But after 5 more years on the road and gaining understanding what it is about being a hero and being there for the people he found out that his father was ill and after another month his father passed away under a big oak on the way to Haven. Alexander took up his fathers longsword and swore to carry his name with pride and only dawn his full name when he had erned it. He would one day be.... "Alexander son Heradrim the hero" Appearance This man has a body of a hard worker but still has the spring to his step like a young man should. His body covered in small and big scars of different kinds. Personality Relations Aspirations Trivia & Miscellany Category:5e Player Characters